Immortalized By A Photograph
by Whimsical Panda
Summary: Because of their injuries, two exorcists were asked to stay in the order until they were cured. A whole month without anything much to do can be a bit boring, yet a surprise was made, which was fueled by a gentleman's words of enchantment. ONESHOT.


**Immortalized By A Photograph**

A D. Gray Man oneshot, especially dedicated to **Jenny Ang**, who's been a terrific friend. Sister. Phone-mate. Textbuddie. House-invader. Food-snatcher. HottMess maker. Genuine laugh-er. And such.

Happy First Friendship Annivowfsary, Eru ! \M/ \:D/ :) You is what I love ! :D

**Story By:** BunnyParfait ^-.-^

**[ Other people can never determine what has been said between your heart and mine. ]**

**

* * *

**

A month has already passed since their last successful encounter with a couple of Level Three akumas, and because both Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker had been severely wounded, they were told by the Order's head nurse to stay up for a while. What did you expect? It wasn't an easy battle when you were entranced within an area wherein your other comrades were also busy fighting their catch on the other end. A small smile played on the fragile lips of the gorgeous looking lady as she recalled the incident where in they were forcibly made to agree with that deal..

"We can manage to maneuver ourselves after a week or so, then we can finally lend the others a helping hand. So there's really no need to-" Allen lost his smile in an instant when, if they hadn't been imagining such things, the nurse's head started to grow horns. Unfriendly, demonic horns.

"What foolishness are you saying, Walker-san?" She confided him in a sugary sweet hiss. "I insist of checking up on _both_ of you for a month." She was tending Allen's wounds back then when she started to poke it _real_ hard with the cotton coated with antiseptic. And the effect on the Crowned Clown's wound? You honestly wouldn't want to know.

So after that unfortunate event, both decided that they'd just stay put at the moment's notice. Of course, it was for their safety. Yet, Allen Walker was right after all. In a span of two weeks, both he and Lenalee Lee had healed rapidly. Because of this, they were allowed to roam around the Oder's quarters freely, yet were still definitely banned from accepting missions until further ado. Despite being appreciative and glad that they were home, they couldn't avoid not to feel a bit restless. Bored, in other words.

Who knows? A fine day like this might ease that sort of feeling...

Lenalee's swift strides to her brother's office came unnoticed. Perhaps he was busy with his paper works at the moment, or maybe he was just slacking off his work like what he normally does. Either way, she couldn't tell, not when mountainous piles of paper were stocked everywhere, blocking the four-eyed man from view.

"Nii-san?" She called out, loud enough for anyone to hear who was within the vicinity. She didn't even have to wait any longer, for after a mere second, a head popped out from the messy stock of papers.

"Le-na-lee~!" Komui Lee wore that usual ogling smile at the sight of his sister. The usual routine happened; him attempting to cling unto the girl's curves like a koala. Lenalee didn't bother avoiding him today, though. Seeing this response, he grabbed her hands instead. "How have you been doing? I've been looking all over for you!"

"We've only seen each other this morning, Nii-san." The resistance of rolling her eyes was a tough one.

"I got worried, you know. And a lot of bizarre ideas got me, like _you_ avoiding _me_, you and Lavi eloping and such..." Komui trailed off and instantly distanced himself from his sister in a melodramatic way towards his office's corner.

"E-eloping?! W-with Lavi?! Nii-san, where did you get these sort of idea?" She was unmistakably taken aback at this suggestion. Lenalee hasn't even set her eyes on the lad for the past three days now!

"I-I heard both of you talking about 'e-e-eloping' the other day in the library. You don't have to d-deny these things anymore..."

A howl echoed throughout the area. Oh boy.

She stood there, perplexed. But just like a lightning bolt, it came to her. They had, indeed, tackled this sort of topic. But they weren't in the sense of referring themselves in such a topic.

"Nii-san," She made her voice sound as calm and as stern as she could, "we were only talking about the _misfortunes of eloping _in the Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet! So would you mind stopping yourself from creating such unheard conclusions?"

Romeo and Juliet. Komui stopped, unable to say anything. He really had seen Lenalee divulge herself on reading that for over a week now. Not letting his pride down, the dazzling atmosphere of Komui Lee ressurected. Even Lenalee was mildly impressed on how fast her brother could recover, even in the verge of embarrassment.

"I see that you've been reading books again, seeing that you obviously want to become as bright and knowledgeable as I am." His shimmering atmosphere was way too bright for the room's light. "Yet you know Lenalee, you'll soon gain a stiff neck on that. Haven't you considered another, shall we say, hobby?

"A hobby? Well..." she ruefully shook her head. Unable to contain himself, he suddenly pocketed out something from his robe's pockets.

Komui had pocketed out a turquoise colored... camera? Well, it was a lot smaller and it had lens that had the size of a coin. Its sleek figure and fine details were superb. And of course, it was another invention of Komui Lee.

"Presenting, photogragraphy! You know what they say, a picture's brilliance signifies the photographer's inspiration. I made this for you, seeing your everlasting brilliance never ceases. This is the P.5000, a highly advanced camera. You can carry it around your pocket, it can also become a video recorder, develops the picture within two seconds and if you'd like," he flicked a small switch and light erupted, "you can also use it as a flashlight!"

He looked enthusiastic alright.

"You can kill your time with this Lenalee. You can also take someone along with you if you'd like..." His entire face was expectant. In return, Lenalee's lips made a smile and gladly took the camera from her brother's hands.

"Thank you, Nii-san. I'll ask Allen to join me right away!"

The door creaked open and closed again, allowing the man's glasses to fall off into place.

"Lena...lee?" Another howl echoed throughout the Black Order.

* * *

"Komui-san sure does have a passion for inventing interesting things." Allen told his beautiful companion cheerfully.

Lenalee had sought Allen almost immediately after she left Komui's office. He was simply strolling the halls, not really knowing what to do. She eagerly shared him her brother's idea which he instantly agreed upon. He accompanied her willingly as she clicked her way through the Order.

"Hmm. Good thing Nii-san thought of inventing this one." Her response was so cheerful that Allen was caught off guard when she clicked the camera's direction on his.

"A-ah! Don't do that all of a sudden!"

A light giggle came out, while her free hand took the newly developed picture. He looked so carefree, which made her heart feel delighted.

"Ne Allen-kun. Would you like to try?" The sincerity in her voice made it so hard for the young lad to refuse. He took it from her grip and smiled. "Just press this big button over...here."

"B-but, what am I supposed to take?"

"Hmm... whatever you like, I guess. It's your choice, though, there's only a few areas here where in you can take a picture of. Just look for a spot or something that you love looking at the most. Something that you'd like to see even in the verge of danger, a view that'd always make you smile whenever you look at it."

Her explanation was complex, and the intention of making Allen have some fun was all over her face. The boy looked thoughtful for a moment and his gaze lingered from his left to his right, from above and even on the concrete floor they were currently standing in. As if he knew all along what he'd like to take a picture of, he smiled at Lenalee which made her innocently smile back in such a magnificent way.

**_CLICK!_**

"H-hey! Are you taking your revenge for my actions earlier?" The tone in her voice was meant for teasing, as for her expression looked stunned.

"Of course not. I just followed your advice, and so, I took a picture of you."

The picture slowly developed, like the pink that embodied itself on the flawless cheeks of Lenalee. She clumsily took the picture from Allen's hand and stared down on it, her gaze really unfocused due to the flattering words which she had received. These things never really affected her much, but because it was Allen who said it in such a serious manner, she couldn't help but think of the other possibilities which were silently inserted within his words.

Days passed by after that incident, and both have fully recovered. Assigned in two different missions, they took off. Yet, while on the steaming train, Allen pocketed out a picture which was kept close to his heart. She was right, he thought. It indeed made him smile.

_"Ah, so having injuries aren't as bad as it seems." _A small chuckle was ensued. Carefully returning the picture in his robe's pockets, he gave a smile.

Unknown to Allen, it wasn't only him who had a picture immortalize itself in front of other people. This simple thought also made a certain pair of Amethyst orbs to glitter, as a small smile matched it quite perfectly.

**

* * *

**

**_It comes with an endless end..._  
**


End file.
